Strong
by Greys-Shepherdess
Summary: Takes place after 12x08. What happens when Amelia shows up at Arizona's door?
1. Chapter 1

_Knock knock._

Letting out a loud groan, Arizona rolled over in her bed, subconsciously attempting to block out the sound by burying her face in her pillow. It became much harder to ignore the noise as it quickly grew louder and more frantic amongst the steady background noise of heavy rain. Eyes springing open, Arizona began to gain consciousness, and she at last realized what the sound was and where it was coming from. She wondered who could possibly be knocking on her door at - she checked the digital alarm clock on her bedside table - _1:47 in the morning_.

The blonde groaned again before sitting up in the bed and securing her prosthetic leg. She stood up and began to make her way down the hall and to the front door. She squinted through the waterlogged window next to the doorway, and felt a little guilty for making this person wait so long in the rain.

Pulling the door open, she was surprised to find Amelia Shepherd standing outside, her clothes completely soaked through and her body shivering against the cold water.

"H-hey," she managed to get out between shivers. She was clearly distraught, and appeared somewhat embarrassed to have come here. Before she could say anything else, Arizona pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her and rushing to the bathroom to grab a towel. She hurried back to where Amelia stood and wrapped the towel around the brunette's petite frame, a million questions racing through her head.

She could tell that the faint streaks of mascara running down Amelia's face were not just the result of the rain. She took note of the woman's red eyes, her shaky breaths, and her heart ached when she realized she had been crying.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Amelia spoke again, her voice raspy and trembling.

"I'm sorry, I d-didn't know where else to go. I don't want to both-"

"Shhh," Arizona cut her off. "Don't apologize. You're always welcome here."

The brunette nodded weakly, forcing a small, grateful smile, and Arizona took note of how she was still shivering.

She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hall and stopping when they reached the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to become hot, and then turned to face the brunette.

"Take as long as you need, okay? I'll lay out some clothes for you and make you something to eat."

"Arizona, you really don't hav-"

"Hush. I want to," the blonde smiled.

She was still confused, and dying to ask Amelia what was going on. Clearly, something had happened. Something bad. And, for some reason, she wasn't willing to talk to Meredith, or Maggie, or even Owen about it. Still, Arizona was glad she had come here, instead of trying to deal with this - whatever _this_ was - on her own.

While the brunette showered, she picked out a T-shirt and pair of sweatpants, and slipped the items of clothing into the bathroom before heading to the kitchen.

Amelia reveled in the warmth of the water trickling over her skin, feeling instant relief from the bitter coldness of the rain outside. She was grateful that Arizona hadn't asked questions, that she had simply given her what she needed without demanding an explanation. But, she knew she owed it to the blonde to tell her what had happened. She wanted to tell her, she just needed to compose herself first.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. After dressing herself in the clothes Arizona had left for her, she followed the clanking sounds coming from the kitchen. Arizona grinned at her when she entered the room, handing her a plate containing a grilled cheese sandwich. Amelia smiled, remembering Arizona once mentioning that grilled cheese sandwiches were her "specialty," mainly because they were the only food she knew how to cook.

"Thank you," Amelia told her, situating herself at the counter next to the blonde.

"Of course," Arizona beamed. "Want anything to drink?"

"Um, a glass of water sounds great, actually."

"Coming right up."

They sat in silence for several moments, Amelia contemplating her thoughts and Arizona letting her. After a moment's hesitation, Amelia spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I had a drink tonight."

The brunette looked up from her plate, meeting Arizona's kind, concerned eyes. The blonde said nothing, patiently waiting for Amelia to continue.

"It was only one. I left before it could get worse... but, still. I had a drink tonight. And I... I don't trust myself."

Her voice was soft, cracking slightly. She looked down again, as if ashamed. She let out a shaky breath.

"I didn't want to be alone, because I knew... I didn't know if I'd be able to stop myself from having another. And another, and another..." she shook her head, pausing to find Arizona's eyes again. "I'm scared."

The honestly in her voice made Arizona's chest tighten, and the blonde let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She reached over to cover Amelia's hand with her own.

"You have me."

Amelia looked at her again with big, sad eyes.

"Arizona, you've done enough. More than enough. It wasn't right for me to drag you into this, I feel bad enough for even coming here in the first place."

"Hey. None of that, okay?" Arizona told her. Her voice was serious now. "I meant it when I said you're always welcome here. And I meant it when I said that you have me. I'm here. Whatever you need."

Amelia still felt guilty, and Arizona could sense it. The blonde squeezed her hand in reassurance, causing the other woman to meet her eyes again.

"I mean it," she asserted.

Amelia nodded, her lips curving upward into a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The two moved to the living room, situating themselves on the couch as Arizona put on a movie. The blonde still had a few questions, but she didn't want to push the other woman. She wanted to make her feel comfortable. She wanted her to feel safe here, and she was unsure whether asking more questions would ruin that.

However, her questions were answered when Amelia spoke up again.

"Meredith kicked me out." Her voice was quiet, and she paused to look to Arizona. The blonde's eyes were questioning, encouraging Amelia to go on.

"This thing between Owen and Riggs... it's driving me crazy. Owen won't talk to me. He's pushing me away. And so is Meredith, because, apparently, I wouldn't understand. She made a promise, to Cristina, that she would... I don't know, 'look out' for Owen, or whatever. Which means I'm not allowed to know what's going on."

She paused, shaking her head in frustration.

"So, everyone's shutting me out. Literally. I'm not allowed back in Meredith's house. Because I'm 'not her sister'..."

Her voice cracked, and she laughed sharply, bitterly, and the unsettling sound sent a chill down Arizona's spine.

"Cristina's her sister. But me? I'm just Derek's sister," Amelia continued. "And she's right... who am I to assume she'd want me in her life? Derek's gone, so why should I get to stick around, right?"

Her eyes welled up with tears, but she fought them back. She wasn't going to cry, she couldn't. Otherwise she'd never be able to stop.

Arizona scooted closer, cautiously taking Amelia's hand in her own. The contact caused the brunette to crumble, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Come here," Arizona whispered, her heart breaking.

Amelia leaned into the blonde, burying her face in the crook of her neck as she broke down. Arizona only wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and resting her head on top of hers. She rubbed a warm hand up and down her back, patiently allowing her to cry, to break, to feel for as long as she needed to.

After what seemed like hours, the brunette pulled out of the embrace, wiping her cheeks and trying to compose herself.

"God, I'm so weak," she huffed, upset with herself, angry at herself for drinking, for crying, for everything.

Arizona looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me, Amelia? You are anything but weak. You may have taken a drink, but you stopped. That's gotta count for something... God, that counts for _everything._ That doesn't make you weak, Amelia. That makes you pretty freaking strong."

Amelia smiled, remembering her own use of those exact words, years before.

Arizona looked at her, wiping a tear off of her cheek with her thumb before speaking again.

"So, here's what we're going to do. You'll go to meetings, every day. And you can stay here with me. DeLuca's never here anyway, it gets pretty lonely. I could use a roommate," she smiled. "And I'll be here for you, whenever you need me. Okay?"

"Okay," Amelia replied.

She reached up to press a gentle kiss against Arizona's cheek, the small gesture sending a jolt through the blonde's body and causing her to blush.

"Thank you," Amelia said, leaning back into the other woman.

Arizona sighed, wrapping her arm back around the brunette's body and holding her close, her mind still buzzing from that one kiss. It was just a kiss on the cheek, for God's sake. _Get it together, Robbins._

She leaned her head against Amelia's, sighing contently.

What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Vanilla. That was definitely it. Vanilla, with a hint of lavender, mixed with something else that she couldn't quite place. The scent was sweet, comforting, so uniquely _Arizona._ She had noticed it before, on numerous occasions, but never before had the smell seemed so soothing.

Amelia let her eyes flutter open, and she took in her surroundings. The blonde lay opposite her, sprawled on her stomach on the other side of the mattress. Strands of long blonde hair were draped over her face, and her steady breathing was accompanied by the occasional light snore. Amelia smiled to herself, finding the sight oddly endearing.

She turned around to peer at the alarm clock on the bedside table, resting her head on her hand as she craned her neck to view it properly. 6:42. She huffed, knowing that they would have to get up for work within the next few minutes.

The brunette fell back onto the mattress, attempting to savor the little time she had left before she'd have to get up. Memories of the night before came flooding back, and Amelia suddenly found herself feeling a little embarrassed, despite the other woman's constant insisting that she didn't mind taking her in and caring for her.

Amelia turned again to face Arizona, taking in her scent, and part of her wondered if she'd wake up to the smell every morning. She had no idea where she would be sleeping, or keeping all of her belongings once she moved in, or if the blonde's house even had a spare room. Last night, or early this morning, rather, Arizona had insisted that Amelia take her bed, while Amelia refused, arguing that she couldn't possibly let the blonde sleep on the couch. So, they'd compromised by sharing the bed, staying put on opposite sides of the mattress.

She shut her eyes again when the alarm went off, rolling onto her other side and pretending to have just woken up.

"Morning," she mumbled, sitting up on the bed.

The blonde yawned loudly before opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Morning," she smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Amelia replied. She smiled back at Arizona, amused at how chirpy she seemed for having gotten so little sleep, let alone for having just woken up. "I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep, though... that's my fault."

"Hey," the blonde shot back. "What did I say about apologizing?"

Amelia smirked, rolling her eyes at the other woman. "My bad."

Arizona chuckled, securing her prosthetic and standing up.

"I'm gonna go shower," she told the other woman. "You can just steal some of my clothes, take whatever you want... and, uh, I think I have an extra toothbrush if you want it."

Amelia nodded, unsure of what to say, of how to convey just how grateful she was. She truly hadn't meant for this to happen. She had only intended to seek company for the time being, desperate to not be alone the night before. She was afraid, terrified, actually, of herself and of what she knew she was capable of. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, came Arizona. The blonde had swooped in, saving Amelia from the cruelty, the darkness and despair that she was all too familiar with. "Thank you" didn't seem like enough - it didn't even begin to cover it. But, the brunette replied with those two words anyway, a faint but genuine smile etching across her face as she said them.

"Anytime," the blonde smiled, beginning to make her way toward the door. "And fix that bedhead situation of yours," she called back, teasingly, as she exited the room.

"Hey!" Amelia shot back, feigning offense. She couldn't fight the wide grin that stretched across her lips, and she felt a tinge of something she hadn't felt, hadn't _let_ herself feel, in a long time.

Hope.

* * *

Her day at the hospital was the same as it had been for the past week. Hostile, awkward, uncomfortable. At least when Owen was around.

The trauma surgeon continued to shut her out, seeming to avoid her at all costs. Clearly, he had no idea what she had been through the night before, and Amelia doubted that he would even care if he knew.

Scratch that, he would. He definitely would. Especially if he knew that he had caused it. Or at least had a significant role in it happening. A big part of why she did it was because of Meredith.

She was avoiding her, too, glaring at her whenever they passed each other in the hallway or happened to be in the same room. The two hadn't spoken to each other since their fight the day before, and Amelia was fairly certain that her sister-in-law (if not her 'sister') had no plans to ever interact with her again. Amelia still had to gather her things and move out of Meredith's house, and she planned to do that when the other woman was not home.

The neurosurgeon tensed as she stood at the nurse's station, filling out charts. She sensed Meredith's eyes on her from down the hall, and she could barely see Owen on her other side out of the corner of her eye. She opted to ignore the both of them, pretending to be intensely focused on her paperwork and silently praying that they would go away.

She felt herself relax, however, when Arizona came into view, walking toward the area where she stood. Amelia smiled at her as she approached, although it was short-lived. She furrowed her brow, concerned, when the blonde's returning smile appeared very forced and clearly ingenuine. She could tell something was up.

"Hey. How's your day going?" she asked.

"Horrible. Brutal," Arizona sighed. "I just got out of surgery. The baby's fine, he's doing great, but... mom died on the table. It was... it was bad. Really, really bad."

Amelia frowned, remembering the case the two of them shared a while back. Their pregnant patient starting seizing, and Arizona had fought like hell to keep her alive. She had successfully delivered the baby, but the mother's heart stopped. Amelia admired the blonde's determination, how much she truly cared. It had been hard on her, on the both of them, actually. She knew how the other woman must be feeling now, and her heart broke for her.

The brunette reached out to place her hand on the other woman's shoulder, hoping to provide at least some comfort.

"I'm sorry," she told her, her voice quiet and honest.

Arizona smiled at her, sadly. "I'll be fine," she assured her, before receiving a page. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Amelia nodded and watched as she walked away, her chest aching with... sadness? Yes. Definitely sadness, but something else, too. Empathy, perhaps, or admiration for the other woman. She guessed that was it.

She did admire Arizona, truly. Her devotion to her job, her generosity and care for other people. Not just for her patients, but for her friends, too. If that's even what Amelia was to her... no, of course they were friends. Especially now. Amelia found it sort of funny, how quickly Arizona had become a pretty significant part of her life. Sure, they had always been acquaintances. They'd always joked around together, hung out at social gatherings, but never before had they spent that much time together, one on one. Outside of work, that is.

Amelia liked it. She liked her.

A lot.


	3. Chapter 3

On her way home from her meeting, all she could think about was Arizona. She had considered going straight home after work, so she could keep the blonde company. She wanted to comfort her, to let her know that she was willing to be there for her, too. But, she decided against it. She knew fully well that she needed to be focused on her sobriety. That was her priority. She was doing quite well so far, though it had only been one day. But, still, she felt confident in herself. And she knew she owed that to Arizona. She was fairly certain she would not be where she was now without her.

And now, she felt the need to return the favor. She wanted to. She thought of Arizona, probably alone at the house, undoubtedly still upset from the day's events. Amelia pulled into the driveway and quickly made her way into the house. She was saddened, but not surprised, to find the blonde curled up on the living room couch, bundled under a thick blanket, her face free of makeup and hair pulled up into a ponytail. She wore sweatpants and a hoodie, her crutches resting against the side of the sofa. Before now, Amelia had never seen her without her leg. She smiled at the sight, feeling somewhat touched that the other woman felt comfortable enough around her to take it off.

Arizona didn't notice the approaching woman, and she gasped silently in surprise when she sat down next to her.

"Sorry," Amelia apologized, her voice soft. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Arizona said nothing. Instead, she leaned into the other woman, wordlessly resting her head on her shoulder, seeking refuge in her warmth. Amelia took the hint, and she quickly responded to the action, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. She could sense that the blonde didn't want to talk about it.

So, she didn't. She proposed a new plan.

"Come for a drive with me."

She meant it as a statement, a gentle command, but it came out as more of a question. She wanted Arizona to trust her, and she wanted to help her in any way she could. The other woman had already done so much for her, so it was only fair that she offer the same.

Arizona lifted her head and looked at her, clearly confused.

"What?"

The other woman simply repeated herself.

"Come for a drive with me."

She said it softly this time, more like a statement, an encouragement. She met the blonde's eyes, a small, somewhat mischievous smile etching its way across her lips. She stood up, extending her arm toward the other woman.

Arizona smiled back, both curious and excited. She stood up, and Amelia's arm instantly flew around her waist, holding her steady as she reached for the blonde's crutches. She guided her outside and helped her into her car, laying the crutches down in the backseat. The brunette hopped into the driver's seat, turning on the car and silently pulling out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Arizona asked, somewhat amused.

Amelia simply drew her thumb and forefinger across her lips in a silent gesture, enjoying the secrecy of the situation.

The blonde rolled down her window, enjoying the feeling of the brisk night air brushing against her skin. She let her eyes drift shut, opening them several minutes later to find the car parked in front of an old building.

She glanced at the other woman, confused, and Amelia simply grinned back, her eyes glinting. The brunette slipped out of the car and grabbed the crutches from the backseat. She helped Arizona onto them and let her follow her into the building.

It was quiet, empty, and the lights flickered as they made their way toward the elevator. Arizona guessed it was an old hotel, abandoned, perhaps, and she wondered what they were doing here.

They arrived at the very top floor, the roof, she discovered. Arizona smiled when Amelia lied down on the ground and signaled for her to join her. They remained silent for several moments, taking in the quietness, the peacefulness of their surroundings. The sky above them was dark, vast and empty except for a few scattered stars in the distance. The air was brisk, but rather soothing against their skin.

Arizona turned her head, allowing herself to study the other woman's features. Her eyes sparkled, even against the darkness of the night. The blonde felt comforted, knowing she was there, knowing that she cared. She wondered how Amelia even knew about this place, and how she seemed to know to take her here. It was exactly what she needed _–_ an escape from the rest of the world. Right now, it was just her. Her, and Amelia. She smiled at the thought.

"I used to come up here a lot... before Derek died." The brunette sighed. Her voice was calm, quiet, barely above a whisper. "When he and Meredith were fighting, _all the time_... I couldn't stand being in the house. It was constant. One night, I just couldn't sleep. They were keeping me up," she remembered, continuing to gaze up at the sky. "So I just left. I went out for a drive, and I found this place. I liked that it was _my_ place, you know? One that no one else knew about. I didn't want anyone else to know about it. I liked being able to get away from it all."

Arizona listened intently, silently, watching the other woman as she seemed to lose herself in her own thoughts.

Amelia turned to face the blonde now, their eyes meeting.

"I've never taken anyone up here before."

The realization seemed to hit her as she said it out loud. She studied Arizona, as if wondering to herself why the other woman seemed to be an exception. This was her special place, her hideout. And she found herself wanting to share it with the other woman, glad that she now had someone to come up here with her.

The blonde acknowledged this, feeling proud and somewhat honored that Amelia had let her see it.

"Thank you," she told her, her voice quiet and sincere.

Amelia scooted closer, their bodies now parallel to one another, mere inches apart. The blonde still seemed sad, but more relaxed now, peaceful. She sighed, feeling herself grow tired from the rough day she had endured. She slowly leaned her head against Amelia's shoulder, tucked into the crook of her neck.

The brunette smiled. She took the other woman's hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze, letting her know she wasn't alone.

And she wasn't; neither of them were. She liked the fact that she had someone, a person. She knew the term _–_ she'd heard Meredith use it before, in reference to Cristina. She felt, hoped, rather, that it applied here.

A person. She knew that they could both use one, especially now.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride back home seemed longer. Arizona had dozed off in the passenger's seat, lulled to sleep by the slight movement of the car, the soft music and the sound of Amelia's voice, quietly singing along. The brunette glanced to her right, her heart fluttering at the sight. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. It confused her, the way her entire body seemed to heat up as she watched the other woman sleep, curled up in the seat, her face now calm and relaxed. She smiled.

She pulled into the driveway and parked the car, turning to face the woman next to her. It seemed like a shame to wake her, and she tried to do it as gently as possible. She lightly shook her shoulder.

"Arizona..."

The blonde mumbled softly, her brow furrowing as she seemed to drift into consciousness.

"Hey," Amelia whispered. "We're home."

Arizona opened her eyes, her lashes fluttering in a way Amelia found mesmerizing. She groaned sleepily, conscious, but not fully awake.

The brunette slipped out of the car, closing the door behind her, and rounded the vehicle.

"Come on," she offered, her voice gentle. She wrapped an arm around Arizona's waist, allowing the blonde to grab her shoulder for support as she helped her out of the car. She steadied her on her crutches, guiding her into the house.

She helped the tired woman into her bed, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes. The strange sensation she had felt earlier that night returned. Her heart seemed to hammer in her chest, and she found herself wanting to kiss her, hold her, to just be close to her. She sighed, tucking the blonde under the blankets, and turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

She began to leave the room, deciding that she should take the couch tonight. She wasn't sure whether the whole _sharing the bed_ thing was meant to be permanent, or if it was merely Arizona's way of making her feel safe and welcomed the night before. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

She stopped, however, when she felt a hand clasp around her own, slightly tugging her backwards and forcing her to turn around. She met Arizona's tired blue eyes, drawn in by their depth, their crystal-like clearness, how they seemed to glimmer even amongst the darkness.

"Stay."

The blonde's plea was quiet, almost completely silent, and Amelia wasn't entirely sure if she had actually heard it. She stood still for a while, as if attempting to figure it out.

She was reassured when she heard the other woman's tired voice pipe up again, just a little bit louder, more desperate this time.

"Please."

Amelia nodded, her breath hitching at the honesty in her voice, the vulnerability in her request. She slipped out of her clothes, masked by the darkness, and walked over to the dresser to pull out one of Arizona's T-shirts.

She approached the bed, gesturing for the other woman to scoot over, and slid under the covers. She stayed put on the edge of the mattress, unsure of what she was supposed to do with herself, but smiled when Arizona placed her hand on her wrist, tugging gently.

Amelia turned onto her side to face her, that strange feeling, now becoming increasingly familiar, returning once again. She felt her heart beat fast, the sound becoming so loud that she was sure the other woman could hear it.

She held her breath when she felt the blonde's warm breath against her face. Arizona slid her arm over her waist and nestled her face into the place where Amelia's neck met her shoulder, and the brunette let out a sigh, content to simply wrap her arms around the other woman and hold her close as she slept.

She enjoyed the closeness, their shared warmth and unspoken bond, the way Arizona seemed to always feel drawn into Amelia's shoulder. She liked it, feeling wanted. Feeling needed.

She let her eyes drift shut, that familiar feeling still fizzing inside her chest. She found herself wanting to be closer, impossibly close, wanting to be near her, around her, inside her _–_

 _Woah._

Her eyes shot open, and she could smell that scent, _Arizona's scent_ , the sweet, comforting smell she loved so much.

It hit her then that she really did love that smell.

She realized she loved a lot of things about the women sleeping next to her. Her laugh, the sound of her voice, the softness of her hair.

 _Oh, shit._

* * *

Arizona woke up the next morning still cradled in Amelia's arms. She glanced at the clock, groaning sleepily when she realized they'd slept through the alarm. She gently untangled herself from the brunette's embrace, immediately missing the warmth, the safety. She sat up in the bed, her gaze drifting down to watch the other woman, to admire her peacefulness as she slept. She lightly shook her awake, chuckling as the brunette instinctively slapped her hand away.

Amelia grumbled, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hm," she mumbled, taking in her surroundings. She seemed to realize what she'd done. "Oh, God, I'm sorry."

Arizona laughed. "It's okay. We need to get up, we're going to be late."

Amelia groaned loudly, turning onto her stomach and pressing her face into her pillow. The blonde laughed, reaching over to pry the other woman out of the bed. She grabbed her sides, pulling her onto her side, and the brunette tried to resist as Arizona lifted her into a sitting position.

"Do we have to," Amelia whined, and Arizona scoffed, amused at her childlike antics.

"Yes, we have to," she replied, as if the answer to her question wasn't obvious.

Amelia faced her now, a frustrated pout on her face. It was cute, Arizona thought.

"I have to move my stuff here," the brunette acknowledged, realizing that she'd have to borrow Arizona's clothes again.

"Later," the blonde said. "I'll help you."

Amelia nodded.

The two got dressed for work, rushing in order to leave the house on time. The car ride to the hospital was quiet, except for Arizona singing along to the music that was playing. Amelia smiled and joined in, softly, and she found herself engulfed by that same feeling again. The feeling she got only when she was around Arizona.

She watched the blonde sing as she drove, subconsciously tapping the wheel to the beat of the song. She admired her eyes, those big blues she loved, and felt herself become captivated by the sight.

And in that moment, she couldn't help but admit to herself what she already knew, what she was inexplicably afraid to acknowledge.

She had it bad.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, are you almost done?"

Amelia looked up from her desk, smiling at the blonde who stood in the doorway. She found herself doing that a lot - smiling whenever Arizona was around her. She couldn't help it.

"Uh, yeah," the brunette told her, rushing through the file she was examining. "Give me one sec."

Arizona stepped into the room, slowly approaching the other woman. She stood behind her and placed her hands on Amelia's shoulders.

"You're tense," she murmured, gently kneading the shorter woman's flesh through her scrub top.

Amelia held in a sharp gasp, and she could feel her body heat up in response to the gesture, her face flushing.

"Hard day," she explained, no longer able to focus on her work.

She meant it, too. She was exhausted from the day's work, and she couldn't deny how relieving the contact felt. She released a satisfied moan, and Arizona smiled, happy with the effect she was having on the other woman.

"Lean forward a little," the blonde instructed.

Amelia dropped her head, her chin now resting on her chest. Arizona brushed brown locks to the side, exposing the skin on the back of her neck. She placed her hands on her shoulders, her thumbs pressing into her neck. Amelia couldn't help but groan, her eyes drifting shut, the sensation sending warmth through her muscles.

"Mm, that feels nice," the neurosurgeon sighed. "Thank you."

Arizona smiled. She continued her movements, encouraged by Amelia's satisfied moans and blissful sighs. She gently ran her fingers through the other woman's hair, her nails grazing her scalp.

She enjoyed the contact, the response she was eliciting from the woman sitting in front of her. She liked the fact that she was providing comfort.

"You ready to go?" the blonde whispered, her voice as soothing as her actions.

"Mmm," Amelia mumbled. "Yeah. Let's go home."

Arizona grimaced, suddenly nervous, and Amelia noticed how she seemed to feel guilty.

"What?" she asked, her voice cautious.

"Well," Arizona began. "It's just... we're not going home."

Amelia gave her a puzzled look.

"I sort of promised April I'd have dinner with her tonight," Arizona explained. "Things between her and Jackson are still... well, I don't know, actually. But she could use some company."

The brunette nodded, her eyes tired. She forced a smile.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Arizona assured her, realizing how exhausted the other woman really was. "I can take you home first."

Amelia worried her bottom lip between her teeth, giving her a guilty look. Arizona could that all the other woman wanted was to go home and sleep. She chuckled at the brunette's lack of response and apparent uneasiness.

"Relax," she told her. "It's okay, I'll take you home. You need rest."

Amelia sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Arizona dropped her off in front of the house, watching as she made her way inside.

Amelia sighed as she entered Arizona's bedroom, realizing that she still hadn't moved her things here from Meredith's house. She stripped off her clothes and slipped on her favorite of Arizona's T-shirts. It smelled like her, she realized, and she smiled as she took in the familiar scent, _Arizona's_ scent.

Her smiled quickly faded, the momentary bliss replaced by sudden nervousness. She liked Arizona, _a lot_. She knew that much, and she knew that there was no use in denying it anymore. But she also knew that her feelings, whatever they were, were not reciprocated. She was fairly certain of it.

Part of her felt somewhat guilty for hiding it. This was new to her, and it scared her a little, and she found herself wanting to make sense of it. She couldn't explain the way her face flushed when the other woman was close to her, how her heart started to pound in her chest, how her palms seemed to become sweaty. It had happened fast, unexpectedly, and she knew she was screwed. She knew this feeling wouldn't go away.

And she didn't want it to.

Amelia sighed, drawing herself out of her thoughts. She brushed her teeth and turned off the light, slipping into Arizona's bed. The smell of the sheets comforted her, and she let her eyes drift shut, trying to fall asleep.

She heard the front door shut, and listened to the sound of the blonde's footsteps as she approached the bedroom. She faced away from the door and pretended to be asleep, listening as Arizona got ready for bed, quietly so as not to disturb the 'sleeping' woman.

The blonde felt her heart warm at the sight. She liked having Amelia there, coming home to her at the end of the day. It was comforting, refreshing. She grinned at how the brunette had slipped into her bed, as if she was entitled to it.

And, of course, she was. She was always welcome there. But Arizona found it endearing that the other woman felt so comfortable there. It was cute.

She couldn't help but want to curl up next to her, to tuck herself into Amelia's warmth. She sighed, finding the urge hard to resist. So she didn't try to.

Amelia could feel her heart rate speed up when Arizona climbed into the bed behind her. She felt the taller woman scoot closer to her, her front pressed against her back, and wrap her arm tightly around her waist, spooning her.

She let out an involuntary sigh, revealing to the other woman that she wasn't actually asleep. She wordlessly turned in Arizona's arms, pulling the blonde impossibly closer by her waist.

Arizona closed her eyes, sighing at the intimacy of it.

"What are you doing to me," she whispered, more to herself than to the other woman.

Amelia lifted her head, her eyes gazing into Arizona's. There's that feeling again.

"What do you mean?" she murmured back.

The blonde lifted her hand to Amelia's face, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear and letting her fingertips linger against the soft skin of her cheek.

She sighed again.

"You know what I mean."

The brunette didn't respond. She searched Arizona's eyes and let out a shaky breath, her heart skipping a beat.

She tucked her face into the crook of the blonde's neck and breathed in her scent, pressing a soft kiss against her skin.

"Goodnight, Arizona."


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes. God, she had beautiful eyes. The kind that glimmered when she spoke, as if she knew a secret about you that you didn't. The kind that sucked you in, enchanting you, as if putting you under a spell. Amelia watched through the glass door as she spoke to her patient, her eyes sparkling as she delivered what she supposed was good news.

She had woken up alone in Arizona's bed this morning, a note on the bedside table telling her that the other woman had been paged during the night. She guessed the blonde had been at the hospital for five or six hours already, and the day had barely even started.

She tore her eyes away from Arizona and made her way toward the coffee cart, purchasing an extra cup for the other woman and smirking to herself as she laced the beverage with a heavy dose of sugar, just as she knew the blonde liked it.

It was fitting, she thought. It was sweet.

Like her.

She smiled. That seemed to be a common occurrence these days.

She caught up to Arizona in the hallway, noticing how she appeared tired, but still characteristically upbeat.

"Hey!" she called, and the blonde turned around. "I, uh... this is for you," she stammered, handing her the cup of coffee. She felt her body heat up, her heart rate increase. _Here we go again._

"Oh, thank you!" Arizona replied, taking a large gulp. "You're the best."

Amelia chuckled.

"No problem."

Her heart was pounding now, her palms clammy and stomach fluttering. She wondered how one person could possibly have such a profound effect on her.

Arizona smiled.

Oh, God, _those eyes._

"I should get going." The blonde broke the silence. "I have a surgery in twenty minutes."

Amelia nodded. "Right," she said. "You go."

"Thanks again for the coffee," Arizona told her. "You're a life saver."

The neurosurgeon watched as she walked away, that feeling still buzzing inside of her. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself. This couldn't keep happening. Sooner or later, she'd have to do something about this.

She knew she had to. Before it destroyed her.

* * *

"What's going on between you and Shepherd?"

Arizona looked up, taken aback by the casualty in Alex's question.

"What? Nothing," she dismissed. "Nothing's going on."

She looked back down at the tablet she was holding, scrolling through patient files.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired.

Alex raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

Arizona looked at him, puzzled.

Alex smirked.

"Come on. Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

The blonde felt her face heat up, and she suppressed a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been staring at you. A lot," he told her. "And she's got this look in her eyes when she does it," he shook his head, smirking knowingly. "Seriously, there's nothing going on between you two?"

Arizona shrugged.

"No," she told him. She seemed nervous.

Alex sensed this.

"But you want there to be."

He said it as more of a statement than a question. Arizona looked up again, meeting his eyes.

She sighed.

"She's cute."

Alex grinned at her admission. Arizona blushed.

"Get back to work, Karev."

* * *

It was driving her insane.

She was confused, and frustrated, and positive that she was going crazy. They hadn't discussed what had happened the night before, and it seemed as though they never would. Arizona seemed to be pretending it never happened.

But she knew now that it wasn't just her. There was something there. She knew Arizona felt it, too.

So why shouldn't she do something about it? Why couldn't she?

She couldn't take the constant aching in her chest, that nervous excitement that drove her mad whenever the blonde stood within several feet of her.

She knew what she wanted.

Her heart skipped a beat when Arizona walked by, making her way toward the nurse's station. She watched from where she stood, losing herself in her thoughts as she became captivated once again.

"Dr. Shepherd."

She found herself staring into those magical blue eyes she loved so much. They were magical, she thought. How else could she explain the way they seemed to hypnotize her? She couldn't look away.

Ugh. _Those eyes._

"Uh, Dr. Shepherd..."

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh." She was snapped out of her trance. "What, what is it, Edwards?"

The resident seemed to have picked up on what was going on. She smirked.

"I have those scans you wanted."

"Oh, thanks."

"Mhm." Stephanie turn to walk away, but glanced over her shoulder, noticing how Amelia's gaze had returned to the blonde standing across the hall. She sighed.

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"Mm," Amelia mumbled, snapping out of her daze once again. She whipped her head around, clearing her throat. "Yeah?"

"You're not very subtle."

She smirked when the neurosurgeon blushed. Amelia said nothing, at a loss for words.

"Do something about it," Stephanie told her, and she walked away, a smirk still playing on her lips.

 _Do something about it_.

* * *

The resident's words rang through her head for the rest of the day.

She was distracted by them.

 _Do something about it_.

She had to. It was like a terrible itch she needed to scratch.

She was tired of fighting the urge.

She stepped into the elevator, still distracted, but looked up suddenly when a familiar voice met her ears.

"Hey, y-"

Before Arizona could even process what was happening, the other woman's lips were on hers.

Amelia had grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, hard, filled with desperation and want.

And, _God_ , it felt good.

She marveled at the impossible softness of the blonde's lips, reveling in how they felt as they moved against her own. The blonde responded to the sudden action, dropping the contents of her hands onto the floor and wrapping her own arms around Amelia's waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together. The brunette pushed her backwards, pinning her against the back wall.

Her kisses grew more frantic, more intense, and Arizona released a soft moan when she felt the other woman's tongue slide against her own.

Amelia felt the elevator begin to slow down. She pulled away from the blonde, locking eyes with her, her own now dark and filled with sheer desire.

She planted a final kiss against her lips just before the doors slid open, more gently this time, tender and affectionate.

She wordlessly exited the elevator, letting out a breath as she walked away.

 _Much better._


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona nervously tapped the steering wheel as she drove, her heart fluttering as she got closer to her house. She was stunned, to say the least, and now eager to get home and... well, she didn't know what, exactly. She knew Amelia was already at the house, and she wanted to confront her about the kiss, to ask her what it meant.

But she also wanted to do it again.

She wanted _her._ Bad.

Pulling into the driveway, she parked the car and took a breath, that feeling in her chest only growing stronger. She made her way inside, walking down the hall and into her bedroom.

She found the neurosurgeon sitting on her bed, her back propped up against the headboard and legs tucked under the covers. She bit her lip nervously, a coy smile playing on her lips as she glanced up at the blonde.

Arizona found it hard to resist smirking back at her. She leaned against the doorframe, watching the other woman from a distance, as if waiting for an explanation for what she had done earlier that day.

The brunette cleared her throat, a certain playfulness gleaming in her eyes.

"Hey, how was your d-"

"Oh, no no," Arizona cut her off, scoffing incredulously. "Don't play innocent."

Amelia giggled as the blonde approached the bed. Arizona kicked off her shoes and slipped out of her jacket. She turned to face the other woman, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You're trouble," she told the brunette, who was now curled up on her side, watching the other woman with a sly smirk on her face. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes now turning serious.

"C'mere," she murmured.

Arizona made her way over to the bed, climbing in next to the other woman and scooting closer, so that they lay face to face. She reached up to run her fingers through Amelia's hair, before cupping her face and gently brushing her thumb against her cheek. Amelia closed her eyes at the contact.

"Arizona?" The brunette's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"Hm?"

Amelia sighed.

"Kiss me."

The blonde leaned forward, pressing their lips together with a tenderness that made Amelia's heart beat fast. It was different this time, slower, softer. Passionate. Amelia brought her hand up to the back of Arizona's neck, gently pulling her closer.

Arizona slowly pulled away moments later, studying the other woman's face. Her eyes were still closed, and the blonde watched her, admiring her features as she sighed dreamily.

Arizona smiled and leaned forward slightly, resting her forehead against the other woman's, her fingertips lightly stroking her soft skin as she let her own eyes drift shut.

It was silent now, until Amelia spoke again, softly.

"I want you."

The blonde felt the words, more than heard them, as Amelia murmured them against her lips, her breath warm and vaguely minty. The sensation was all it look for her to capture her mouth in another kiss, her fingers tangling themselves in soft brown hair. She could feel Amelia smile against her lips, and she rolled the shorter woman onto her back so that she now hovered above her.

She placed her fingertips at the hem of Amelia's T-shirt, which she realized was actually her own, and gently pulled it upward.

She liked when Amelia wore her clothes, the fact that she never even asked permission anymore before taking them. It was cute. Amelia was cute.

Arizona pulled out of the kiss to slip the shirt over the brunette's head, casting the garment onto the floor.

She took a moment to admire the woman beneath her, her breath hitching at the sight. She allowed her eyes to drift down Amelia's body, the creamy flesh of her abdomen, firm and sculpted, her stomach moving in and out as she breathed heavily. Her perfect breasts, her taut nipples, the elegant lines of her neck and shoulders. Her rosy cheeks, parted lips and tousled hair.

Her heart pounded hard and fast in her chest.

"You're beautiful, Amelia."

She breathed out the words in a soft whisper, with honesty, with certainty, and she met the other woman's eyes. They were big, and vulnerable, pleading as they searched her own. She became breathless.

She leaned down to kiss her again, delicately, and let her hand wander down her side, stroking her smooth skin. She smiled when she felt goosebumps form beneath her fingertips.

Amelia deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing against the blonde's as she pulled her closer. She stroked her hands up Arizona's back, letting them wander under her shirt. She lifted the garment up and over the taller woman's head, and then pulled her back down for another kiss, enjoying the feel of Arizona's soft skin against her own.

She unclasped the blonde's bra, slipping it off of her shoulders without breaking their lips apart. She groaned when she felt Arizona's bare chest press against her own. her nipples hard as they rubbed against her skin. She grasped at the taller woman's shoulders, keeping her impossibly close, as the blonde began to pepper soft kisses along her jawline and the side of her neck.

It was happening fast, and she wanted to savor each moment. She opened her eyes, gently pulling Arizona back up to her face. The blonde gave her a questioning look, but Amelia kissed it away, bringing their lips together again, sweetly.

Arizona understood, and she slowed her pace.

She could tell Amelia was nervous. She could feel the woman's heart thumping fast in her chest, the tiny goosebumps that covered her skin.

"Look at me," Arizona whispered.

The brunette opened her eyes.

Arizona gave her a smile, one that seemed to erase Amelia's fear, her nervousness.

"It's me," the blonde assured her, her voice a kind whisper. She stroked the side of the shorter woman's face, tenderly. "It's just me."

Her words seemed to soothe Amelia's uneasiness, and the brunette pulled her back in for another kiss.

The blonde glided her fingers down Amelia's ribcage, her movements careful and somewhat inquisitive. Amelia gave into the touch, scratching her nails down Arizona's back as the blonde attached her lips to her neck. She released a low moan at the sensation.

Arizona kissed her affectionately, her lips warm and soft as they traveled down to her shoulder. The blonde was gentle with her, delicate, brushing her lips against her skin with tenderness. Amelia lost her breath at the intimacy of it, her fingers threading themselves through silky blonde hair, lightly scraping her scalp.

She trusted Arizona. She surrendered herself to her, allowing her to take the lead.

She tilted her head back, releasing a quiet groan as Arizona drew her lips across her collarbone. The blonde took the opportunity to kiss her throat, softly brushing her lips down the column of her neck. Her hands were protective as they roamed the smooth skin beneath her, as if trying to memorize the every line, every plane of Amelia's body.

She dotted soft kisses along her sternum, moving her lips to the left to capture her nipple in her mouth. Her tongue slid over the hardened nub, before swirling around it, the feeling sending a jolt through Amelia's core, causing her to gasp silently.

The blonde reached her hand up to palm her right breast, brushing her thumb over her nipple, her lips curving upwards in a satisfied smirk when she felt it grow taut under her touch.

Amelia moaned underneath her, encouraging the blonde to continue her movements. Arizona kissed across her chest to seize her other nipple in her mouth, tugging on it gently with her teeth as she slid her hand slowly down the brunette's stomach. The sensation elicited a sharp gasp from the shorter woman, who threw her head backward and arched her back, pushing her breast further into Arizona's mouth.

The blonde skimmed her fingers along the hemline of her panties, teasing her. She kissed her way back up to Amelia's lips as she slid her hand into the brunette's underwear, lightly stroking the length of her slit with a single finger.

Amelia groaned, prompting the taller woman to pull back and watch her face as she added a second finger, rubbing them slowly between her folds.

"You're really wet," she whispered, her voice low and sensual, and she leaned forward again to capture the brunette's lips in a hungry kiss.

Amelia whimpered beneath her, and Arizona smirked into her skin as she kissed along her jaw and back down her neck. She pressed her lips between the valley of her breasts, kissing a trail down her body. She dotted soft kisses all over her stomach, wanting to feel every inch of the woman's skin beneath her lips. She dipped her tongue into her belly button, her fingers continuing to stroke slowly against the brunette's heat.

She kissed her hip bones, the skin below her naval, extracting her fingers from her wetness and sliding them out of her panties as her mouth drew closer to her mound. She tenderly kissed along her thighs, teasing her to no end, and Amelia whined beneath her, feeling her arousal pool between her legs.

The blonde pressed her lips against her clit through the fabric of her underwear, eliciting a desperate moan from the shorter woman.

"Arizona..."

The blonde placed her fingertips at the hemline of her underwear, pulling the garment down her legs at a torturously slow pace. Amelia lifted her hips to provide more room, biting her lip in anticipation.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Arizona slowly glided her tongue along the length of Amelia's folds, pleased with the loud gasp she received in response. She buried her face between the woman's thighs, kissing her delicately, driving the brunette wild as she writhed beneath her.

Arizona gripped her hips to keep her steady as she swirled her tongue around her clit, the brunette's eyes clamping shut at the intense pleasure, her knuckles white from how tightly she was gripping the sheets.

The blonde loved the reactions she was eliciting from the shorter woman, and she reveled in her shameless moans and dreamy sighs as she continued to pleasure her, licking and sucking every part of her, enjoying the way she felt against her lips, the way she tasted on her tongue.

She plunged her tongue inside of her without warning, causing Amelia to buck her hips upward. The brunette reached down to grip Arizona's hair, holding her head against her heat. She panted heavily as the blonde sucked her clit, hard.

She gasped again when she felt Arizona slide two fingers into her core, thrusting them against her upper walls. She arched her back, her head pressing into the pillow, and she could feel herself growing tighter.

"Arizona," she moaned, biting her lip at the sensation.

The blonde's fingers continued to pump in and out of her as her mouth continued to work wonders on her clit. Amelia could feel herself building up, gradually approaching her high.

"Arizona... Arizona, I'm gonna-"

She was cut off by another loud moan, her orgasm rippling through her entire body.

The blonde continued her movements as she rode it out, sucking on her clit gently and slowing the pace of her fingers as they thrusted into her.

As Amelia's breathing began to even out, she extracted her hand and placed soft, tender kisses along her lips and her mound. She kissed a path up her body, along her abdomen and her sternum, up her neck and jawline. She pressed her lips against her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and her chin, before finally capturing her lips between her own.

Amelia could taste herself on the blonde's tongue, and she moaned into the kiss. Her breathing was still heavy as she stared into Arizona's eyes, those deep, gorgeous blue eyes she loved so much.

Arizona smiled, gazing back at her in admiration before leaning down to kiss her again. She gasped in surprise when Amelia flipped them over, now hovering above her. She giggled as the brunette kissed her face, tickling her skin with the light brushes of her lips.

Amelia's affectionate smile faded into a sultry expression, her eyes turning dark with sheer lust, and she began to kiss her way down Arizona's body, the blonde succumbing to the other woman's dominance.

"God, Amelia..."


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up to that smell again.

It was a source of comfort now. She couldn't help but breathe it in, tucking her face into the crook of Arizona's neck as she did. She smiled against the blonde's warm skin, feeling impossibly safe in her arms.

She opened her eyes and took a moment to take in her surroundings. The sun was just beginning to rise, illuminating the small room as the two of them lay in bed, their bare bodies pressed together.

Amelia sighed, propping her head up on her hand to admire the sleeping woman. She studied her face, her peacefulness as she slept. Her soft blonde hair, perfectly tousled and strewn across the pillow, the faint freckles that dotted her nose and the tiny indent of her dimple on her cheek. Amelia smiled at the sight. She wanted to touch it. She wanted to stroke her finger over the lines of her face, down her nose, across her cheekbones, her slightly parted lips.

But, at the same time, she didn't want to wake her. She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Arizona. She watched her as she breathed, her eyes trailing down to her chest. Her gaze drifted to her exposed shoulder, and she noticed the tiny goosebumps that covered her skin. She gently pulled the blanket upward, draping it over the blonde's shoulders. She couldn't resist brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes, watching in admiration as her eyelids fluttered.

She leaned down again to press a soft kiss against Arizona's shoulder, her skin smooth and warm against her lips. She tucked her face back into the crook of her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist. She loved being this close. She loved the way Arizona's skin felt against her own, the way she felt when she was cradled in her protective embrace.

She felt Arizona stir, and she smiled to herself as the blonde mumbled, slowly gaining consciousness. Amelia tilted her chin upward, placing a gentle kiss against the taller woman's cheek.

"Mmm, good morning," the blonde mumbled, smiling sleepily at the gesture.

Amelia pressed another kiss against her neck, nuzzling her affectionately and smiling into her skin.

"Morning."

Arizona turned onto her side to face the other woman, wrapping her arm over her waist and pulling her in closer. She stroked her fingertips over the brunette's back, tracing every line, every muscle, every vertebrae of her spine. Amelia's breath hitched at the sensation.

It made the blonde smile, and she leaned in to kiss her gently. Her lips moved slowly against the shorter woman's, warm and sweet and soft. She sighed contently as she pulled away.

"You have terrible morning breath," she complained, her voice a soft whisper.

Amelia flushed, and Arizona giggled, leaning in to kiss her again.

"It's okay," she whispered against her lips. "You're worth it."

The brunette laughed, swatting her away.

"So cheesy, Robbins."

She grinned, snuggling back into the taller woman's arms. Arizona held her close, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. She glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table.

"I hate to tell you this, but we have to get up."

Amelia groaned, pouting at the other woman, and Arizona giggled. She found it adorable.

Arizona leaned in to give her one last peck on the lips before sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed to secure her prosthetic. She stood up and turned around to find Amelia still sprawled across the mattress, eyes closed.

"Come on, you. We're gonna be late."

* * *

She came home to an empty house that night.

Amelia's shift had ended much earlier than hers. Even after going to a meeting, she should have been home by now. It made Arizona worry.

She tried calling her several times, each call going straight to voicemail. She sighed, pacing the room.

She didn't want to assume the worst. She knew Amelia was strong, and that she was committed to her sobriety. Yet, she couldn't shake the thought of the brunette sitting alone in a bar, an empty glass in her hand. She tried calling one more time, sighing again when it went right to voicemail.

She stopped pacing suddenly, knowing exactly where to look.

She made her way to the very top floor of the old building, and sighed, in relief this time, when she was met with the sight of Amelia sitting in the middle of the roof, leaning back with her elbows propped up against the ground. She began to walk over to her, slowly and cautiously.

The sound of the other woman's footsteps caused Amelia to snap out of her daze. She turned around, her expression softening when she saw that it was Arizona. The blonde gave her a sad smile.

"Thought I might find you here."

"How'd you know?"

Arizona sat down behind her, gesturing for the shorter woman to sit up and move back, so that she was now situated between her legs. Amelia leaned into the embrace as the blonde circled her arms around her waist from behind.

"It's the only place that doesn't get cell reception."

"Right," Amelia smirked, although still rather sadly.

Arizona held her tighter, pressing her lips into soft brown hair.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, assuming there was something to talk about. She could sense the other woman's sadness.

Amelia nodded.

"A little boy died on my table today," she said. "He was seven. Massive intracranial hemorrhage."

The blonde remained silent. She understood.

"What can I do?"

The brunette sighed. "Just..." she began. "Just be with me. Don't leave."

Arizona's chest tightened at the simple request. She rested her chin on Amelia's shoulder.

"Okay."

They stayed quite for a while, Amelia resting against Arizona's chest.

"It scares me," the brunette whispered, her voice so soft that Arizona wasn't entirely sure if she had even said it.

"What does?" she wondered.

Amelia let out a breath.

"The way you just..." she started. She sighed, frustrated. She began again. "I was devastated. This case, it... it destroyed me today. But then you showed up."

She seemed oddly amused now.

"You showed up, and that's all you had to do. It scares me how easily you can do that. It scares me how you make me feel."

Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Why?"

Amelia's gaze drifted to her lap. She toyed with her fingers.

"Because it makes me realize that I'm falling in love with you."

Her sentence came out in one continuous breath, her words quiet and voice cracking. She was surprised at her own admission, at the fact that she even felt it. She didn't know it was possible to feel so strongly, so fast.

"And I know it sounds crazy, I know that," she continued, nervous now. "That's the part that terrifies me. That, and..." She paused.

"And what?" the blonde asked.

"Everyone I love dies."

She met Arizona's eyes now, her own filling with tears.

"I can't lose you, too." Her voice was quiet, raw and vulnerable.

Arizona gazed back at her. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She leaned in to capture Amelia's lips in a slow kiss, tasting the other woman's tears as they began to flow freely. Pulling away, she reached her hand up to brush them away, her thumb gently stroking her cheek as she cupped her face.

"You wont," she told her, her tone soft but serious. "I'm here. You're not going to lose me, okay?"

She held her tighter, and she realized she didn't want to let go, ever. She knew it was sudden, but she was falling too. Hard.

She was scared too.


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona gazed at the sleeping women in her arms. Her face was calm in a way she still wasn't quite used to, her eyelids fluttering ever so slightly, her breaths slow and steady. Her hand rested gently over the blonde's heart, the heat from her palm radiating though the thin fabric of her shirt, warming her skin.

She cracked a smile, and suddenly felt something stir inside her stomach. She remembered their conversation from the night before, and once again became distracted from the distraction of Amelia's beauty. She knew how she felt, although she was scared to admit it.

It was impossible. To fall in love so fast... it was impossible. It scared her, terrified her, actually. But it also intrigued her.

She wondered what it was about the petite brunette that caused her to become so flustered when she drew nearer, to melt into a puddle when she kissed her, to helplessly crumble into thousands of tiny pieces when she did something so minuscule, like smile, or laugh, or sneeze, even.

It was ridiculous, she thought.

Amelia stirred, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep, her breath lightly tickling the skin of Arizona's neck. The blonde felt her heart clench. She realized that it was everything about her. All of it.

It was her hair, the way she sighed contently when Arizona ran her fingers through it. It was the intoxicating smoothness of her skin, the way goosebumps seemed to always flourish when Arizona touched her bare flesh. It was the rosy blush of her cheeks when she became breathless or embarrassed, the impossible softness of her pink lips, the mesmerizing depth of her blue eyes. Her smile that seemed to make any situation instantly better, the single dimple that appeared on her left cheek.

But it was much more than that, she realized.

It was the way she would hold her in her arms, Arizona's head fitting perfectly into the crook of her neck. It was the way she knew exactly how to make her laugh, even when things got so bad that laughing seemed impossible. It was the look she got when she was so deeply concentrated on a surgery, and the way her eyes glinted when she managed to succeed when success seemed out of the question.

It was everything. It was just... _her._

Amelia stirred again, and Arizona held still, not wanting to jolt her awake. She let the brunette wake up gradually, watching in admiration as she furrowed her eyebrows sleepily, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Mmm, good morning," Amelia murmured, a small smile creeping onto her face. Her voice was quiet and raspy.

"Hey, sleepy," Arizona cooed, softly. Her voice was gentle, and she reached her hand up to brush a strand of hair behind the shorter woman's ear.

Amelia smirked. "Nice raccoon eyes."

She rubbed her thumbs against the skin directly under Arizona's eyes, attempting to brush away the faint remnants of mascara that lingered there.

"Shut up," the blonde teased. "We can't all be as pretty as you."

Amelia chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, hush," she grinned. She inched even closer to the taller woman, lightly stroking the side of her face. "You're gorgeous."

Arizona felt her heart rate increase. She cupped the brunette's face and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Amelia pulled away, sighing dreamily. "So," she began. "What should we do with our day off?"

The blonde's eyes lit up. She had completely forgotten that the both of them were off today. She grinned slyly.

"This," she decided, kissing her again.

Amelia giggled into the kiss, but returned the gesture fervently. The kiss became heated quickly, the two becoming more desperate.

Out of nowhere she pulled away again, hopping off of the bed.

"Wha.." Arizona began, confused. "Where do you think you're going?"

The brunette shrugged, making her way toward the bathroom. She teasingly pulled off her T-shirt - which, of course, was actually Arizona's - in the process, leaving her in only a pair of underwear.

"Thought I'd have a shower," she said, feigning innocence.

Arizona watched her, mouth agape and head shaking in awe. She secured he prosthetic as quickly as she could before chasing after her.

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the grocery store real quick, okay?" Arizona called from the kitchen, noticing that their refrigerator was practically empty.

She made her way into the living room, where Amelia sat on the couch talking to Addison on the phone. The brunette nodded, and gestured for the taller woman to come to her. Arizona happily complied, walking over to the couch and planting a kiss on Amelia's lips before exiting the room.

"Mm, I'll see you later."

When she heard the front door close, the brunette resumed her conversation with her sister-in-law.

 _"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Amelia?"_

The redhead's voice was sly and incredulous, and Amelia knew she wouldn't be able to lie to her if she tried.

"You've met Arizona, right? Robbins?"

 _"Arizona... as in Callie's ex-wife?"_

"Um, well... yes."

Amelia's voice was quiet and timid, and she felt herself become suddenly nervous.

 _"You're dating Arizona Robbins."_

"Yes. Well, actually, I don't know... I think so?"

 _"You **think**?"_

"I don't know what we are. I _really_ like her. I think I'm in love with her, actually, and I told her that-"

 _"You told her that you're in love with her?!"_

"Well, not those words exactly. I told her that I was _falling_ in love with her."

 _"Same thing, Amelia."_

Amelia was flustered now, trying desperately to come up with a way to defend herself, but soon became confused when she heard Addison laugh.

"Wha- Addie, what's so funny?"

 _"Nothing, nothing. I'm just shocked. You love her."_

Amelia sighed. "I do. I really do."

 _"How's it feel?"_

"It's terrifying."

 _"Good. That's how you know it's real."_

Amelia took a moment to contemplate this, snapping out of her thoughts when Addison spoke again.

 _"Don't run away this time, Amelia. Promise me that?"_

Amelia nodded. Realizing that the other woman couldn't see her, she quickly found her voice again.

"I promise," she replied.

 _"I'm happy for you. You should be, too. You deserve this... you deserve to be happy. Let yourself be happy."_

"Okay. Thanks, Addie."

 _"I love you, Amelia."_

"Love you, too. Talk to you soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Rushing to leave the house as soon as possible, Amelia mentally assessed her checklist _. Keys, purse... what else?_ She frantically scanned the bedroom and herself. _Right. Pants._

She had received a page from the hospital, telling her to be there as soon as possible, but providing no further information. Shutting the door behind her, she quickly got into the car and made her way over to Grey Sloan Memorial.

"What do we got?" she asked as she hurriedly entered the E.R.

No response.

"Come on, what's going on? Who paged me?"

Confused now, she scanned the area. No one seemed to know who had requested her presence, nor why she was even there. Finally, Alex approached her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh hey, you're here. I was the one who paged you. I thought someone should tell you."

"Um. Tell me what? Alex, what are you talking about?"

"I need you to not freak out, okay?"

He looked at her expectantly, and she could feel herself becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Why would I..." she began. "Okay, yeah, I promise. Now will you please tell me what's going on."

Alex sighed, his expression concerned now. "It's Arizona."

"Wha... I don't-"

"She was in an accident."

 _She was in an accident_.

Amelia found it rather fascinating how a person's entire life could change in an instant. Her blood seemed to run cold through her veins now, her entire body growing tense as her palms became sweaty and her vision somewhat blurred. She could feel her heart rate become faster, her breathing now rapid and unstable. She tried her best to compose herself.

"Alex..."

"She was T-boned, other driver lost control. He was drunk."

"Where is she?" Amelia practically yelled, her voice frantic as she attempted to push past him.

"She's in surgery with Meredith and Maggie. Blunt trauma to the abdomen, myocardial contusion and a massive hemothorax. No one was going to page you, cause... well, they don't know about you two. But I thought you should know."

Amelia nodded. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath, trying her best to remain calm.

"Thanks, Alex. Do you... do you know h-how she's doing?"

"I can get an update for you if you'd like."

The brunette nodded again, unsure if she'd be able to form words.

Alex placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you wait in the Attendings' lounge, okay? I'll be right there."

* * *

She should have seen this coming. She was angry that she didn't. Everyone she loves dies. That's just the way it works.

She tapped her foot nervously as she leaned forward in her spot on the couch, her eyes blank as she stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room. She tore her gaze away from the spot when she heard the door open, and stood up when Alex walked into the room, raising her eyebrows at him expectantly.

Alex seemed to sense her restlessness.

"She's doing fine," he told her, giving her the most comforting of smiles he could manage. "I mean, it's too soon to know anything for sure. But so far it's going well. You can relax."

He made his way across the room, sitting beside her as she plopped back down on the couch.

"You're telling me to relax?" she asked, her voice quiet, but sounding slightly amused.

"Everyone I love dies, Alex. I can't relax. Ever."

He furrowed his brow as he took in her words.

"No one said she's going to die, Amelia."

The neurosurgeon only shook her head.

"Hey, look at me," Alex instructed, his tone serious now. "Robbins is strong. She's a fighter, always has been. She's been through a lot... she's _survived_ a lot. She'll get through this, too."

Amelia swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "But what if she doesn't?"

Alex sighed, scooting closer.

He realized that the two of them had never been alone together. Sure, they'd hung out. Quite often, actually. But they'd never talked, _really_ talked, one on one. It was strange, how little he actually knew about this women. Feeling a bit unsure about it, he reached his arm around Amelia's shoulders, pulling her into his side.

They remained silent for a while before Alex spoke again.

"So you love her, huh?"

He asked the question mostly in an attempt to change the subject, to distract her from what was happening. But he also meant it genuinely.

Amelia couldn't help but crack a small smile at the mention of it.

"I do."

Her voice came in a raspy whisper, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Does she know?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, she knows. I told her... which I honestly can't believe. It's kind of crazy. I don't even know what we are... I don't know if we're dating, or if she's my girlfriend or whatever. I have no idea what we even are to each other. But I told her that I was falling in love with her," she shook her head incredulously. "I mean, who does that?"

Alex chuckled. "You, apparently."

"That's the thing, though. I don't do that. I don't go around blurting out that kind of stuff. I hide it, I run from it," she explained. "But I told her I was falling in love with her."

She sighed, resting her head on Alex's shoulder now.

"I can't lose her," she whispered.

Alex felt his heart clench at her admission.

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia leaned forward in her spot on the couch, grasping Alex's hand as if it were her lifeline. He studied her, cautiously, his knuckles hurting now and his skin beginning to turn white from her intense grip, but he didn't want to say anything. He was scared, too, and he could sense Amelia's increasing fear and nervousness.

They were taking much longer than expected to finish up the surgery, and he was beginning to second guess himself, wondering if he was right to assure Amelia that Arizona would be okay. He hated the thought of her not surviving. She was his mentor, his teacher, the one who made him the doctor he was today. He had always known her to be strong. He didn't think she was capable of weakness. But now, as he and Amelia sat anxiously on the couch, he was beginning to fear that he had been wrong.

Amelia chewed on her thumbnail, her eyes glazed over as she stared intently at an empty spot on the floor. The anticipation was killing her. She needed to hear something, anything, even if it was bad news. She needed to know.

"How's she doing?"

She stood up abruptly, releasing Alex's hand, when Maggie walked into the room with an unreadable expression on her face. For a moment, she looked somewhat confused at Amelia's concern, but evidently decided to ignore it.

Amelia swallowed hard, feeling her heart rate speed up, her breaths becoming short. Her palms were sweating again, her mind buzzing incessantly. She was preparing herself for the worst. It was what she knew how to do, what she decided she _had_ to do.

"There was, um..." Maggie began, her voice quaking slightly. "There was a complication. She lost a lot of blood... there was nothing we could do. She's gone. I'm sorry."

"No..."

"Amelia."

Alex grabbed her shoulder, steadying her on her feet. She could feel herself fading, her legs beginning to give out. The world seemed to spin now. Her vision became blurry, her breath catching in her throat, and she felt as though she was suffocating.

 _This couldn't be happening._

She had prepared for this. She had known that it could happen. But she had still made the fatal mistake of letting herself, at least a tiny part of her, hope. And that hope had now destroyed her.

 _This couldn't be happening._ She collapsed onto the floor, onto her knees, her eyes once again finding that same spot on the floor. _This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happ-_

"Amelia?"

She felt the weight of Alex's hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to regain at least some grip on reality, snapping out of her thoughts. Her eyes focused on Maggie's face, which was smiling now... _wait,_ _why was she smiling?_

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked, his brow furrowed at Amelia's apparent confusion, but a small smile creeping onto his face.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"I said she's going to be okay," Maggie repeated. "The surgery went well, she's doing fine. She's a fighter."

"She's... Really?"

She turned to face Alex, who nodded, a grin now plastered on his face.

"Told you," he smirked.

Amelia felt herself relax, and closed her eyes in relief.

She was going to be okay.

"Can I see her?" she asked Maggie.

The other woman seemed confused again, shooting Alex a questioning look. He gave Maggie a slight nod, and Amelia realized that she didn't know about her and Arizona yet. She decided not to care, though. Arizona was going to be okay, and that's all that mattered.

"She's not awake yet," Maggie said. A smile made its way onto her face. "But yeah. You can go see her."

Amelia walked over to where she stood and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

She gently took Arizona's hand in her own as she sat down next to the bed. The side of the blonde's face was bruised, her skin stained purple. Her cheek, bottom lip and chin were littered with small red cuts. She looked so small, so fragile, and Amelia could feel her eyes well up with tears at the sight. She lifted her hand to lightly caress her face, gently stroking her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

She felt her breath hitch when Arizona's eyelids began to flutter, her hand slightly twitching in her own as she slowly gained consciousness.

"Arizona?"

The blonde furrowed her brow, her eyes remaining closed. She groaned groggily.

"Say something."

There was a moment of silence before the blonde's voice piped up, quietly, barely audible.

"Ouch."

Amelia couldn't help but laugh, tears of happiness flowing down her face. Arizona slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her. Amelia missed those eyes. She felt her heart clench at the thought of never being able to see them again.

The brunette traced her fingertips over the side of her face, sighing.

"You're alive."

She whispered the words, mostly to herself, as if ensuring that this was real, that this wasn't a dream.

"I promised you," Arizona murmured.

Amelia looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That you wouldn't lose me. I promised."

Amelia chuckled softly, sadly.

"I thought I was going to."

They remained silent for while, Amelia rubbing her thumb over the back of Arizona's hand as the blonde adjusted to the situation, still groggy from the surgery.

"Amelia?" she piped up.

"Yeah?"

She met Arizona's eyes, which seemed to appear darker and more serious now as they poured into her own.

"I love you."

She whispered the three words with sincerity, her voice honest and filled with emotion. Amelia let out a breath, a wide smile forming across her lips. She leaned down to press a soft kiss against Arizona's forehead, carefully so as not to hurt her. She pulled back, gazing once again into Arizona's bright blue eyes. She was sure she'd never get used to those eyes. Their beauty never ceased to amaze her.

"I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

"Would you look at them?"

Jo smiled as she admired the two women through the glass door, turning to face Stephanie as she approached.

"Yeah, they're pretty cute," Edwards smirked, watching as Amelia lifted the blonde's hand to her lips.

Alex had told Jo about the two of them when Arizona was brought in after the accident, and Stephanie had already known. After all, she was the one who had told Amelia to make a move. It was surprising, though, to everyone else. Maggie figured it out after seeing Amelia's reaction earlier, and she told Meredith, who didn't know what to think. The news spread around the hospital fairly quickly.

Amelia had been in Arizona's room for hours now, refusing to leave her side. She stayed even when Meredith entered the room to check on the blonde, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact as her sister-in-law talked to Arizona. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, and she wished Meredith would say something to her, anything, even if it was just to yell at her again.

Meredith cleared her throat when she was done with the exam, shifting awkwardly around the bed before starting to make her way out of the room. She lifted her hand to slide open the door, but stopped abruptly and sighed, turning back around.

"Amelia."

The brunette turned her head, somewhat surprised that the other woman had decided to acknowledge her existence.

"Yeah?"

"Could you step outside with me for a second?"

Amelia nodded, feeling a little nervous now, and the formality in Meredith's voice causing her to feel uneasy. _She's just going to ask you to move your stuff out of your house_ , she thought to herself as stood up to follow Meredith outside, shooting Arizona a nervous-confused look as she exited the room.

Meredith shut the door, grabbing Amelia's shoulder to usher her into an empty trauma room. Amelia remained silent, waiting patiently for the other woman to speak.

"I was wrong."

Amelia's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She hadn't expected this. She stayed quiet again, waiting for Meredith to continue.

"I know I've been unfair to you," she went on. "I just... It's been hard. I don't need to tell you that. But you don't deserve this." She paused.

"Meredith..."

The taller woman met her eyes now, and Amelia was taken aback when she noticed that hers were welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry."

Amelia blinked. Meredith's voice was quiet, and the brunette wasn't sure if she'd even said it. Meredith reached out to touch Amelia's shoulder. The neurosurgeon let out a breath, her eyes searching the other woman's.

"You're my sister," Meredith sighed. "God, Amelia. You're my sister. And it's not fair that I've been pushing you away. It's not fair for me to blame you for reminding me of him."

She lifted her hand to cup Amelia's cheek. The brunette flinched involuntarily at the contact. She hadn't shared a moment like this with her sister-in-law in a long time.

"It hurts," Meredith whispered. "It hurts to look at you sometimes. I see him in you, and sometimes that's all I see. And so I tell myself that I hate you. And that's not fair. That's not right."

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes again.

"Because I don't hate you," she told her, looking into her eyes now. "I could never," she continued. "I need you to know that, Amelia."

Amelia let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she pulled Meredith into a hug. The gesture made her feel like crying.

"You're my sister," Meredith repeated. "And I love you," she whispered. "I do."

Amelia felt her heart clench in her chest. She gripped the other woman's shoulders tighter.

"I love you, Amelia. And I'm sorry, okay?"

The brunette nodded against her shoulder before pulling out of the embrace.

"I'm sorry, too," she said. "I was a bitch to you."

She shook her head before meeting Meredith's eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Meredith nodded, accepting her apology. Her lips began to turn upwards, and Amelia couldn't help but return the smile.

"Now, um," Meredith broke the silence. "I would invite you to move back in with me, but..." she smirked.

Amelia felt herself flush, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"It's sweet," Meredith told her. "You're good together."

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, I, uh..." she blushed again, chuckling. "I'm happy."

"Good. I'm happy you're happy."

"Thank you."

Meredith smiled again.

"For what it's worth," she began. "I'm going to miss having you in my house."

Amelia let out a huff, amused. She gave Meredith an incredulous look.

"Hey," Meredith said. "I may have said you had fleas, and yeah, you may be a pain in the ass to live with sometimes," she laughed. "But you're family."

Amelia smirked, a wide grin threatening to take over her face.

"Yeah, yeah," she teased. "Enough of that mushy crap."

Meredith scoffed.

"You're one to talk," she mused. "Have you seen the way you and Arizona look at each other? It's gross."

"Point taken," Amelia grinned.

"Come on, let's go. Go see your girlfriend."

* * *

"What was that about?" Arizona asked as Amelia stepped back into the room.

"She, um," Amelia started, sitting back down beside the bed. "She apologized." She smiled. "Everything's good now, we're good now."

Arizona grinned, reaching out to grasp Amelia's hand.

"That's amazing," she beamed, chucking at her girlfriend's happiness.

"Yeah," Amelia said. "It is."

She stroked the side of Arizona's face, before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.

It was dark now, and it was getting late.

"You should get some rest," she told the blonde, who nodded in response, stifling a yawn.

"Will you..." she began, sleepily.

"I'm not going anywhere," Amelia answered, and Arizona chuckled at how the brunette knew exactly what she was going to ask.

Amelia pulled a cot into the room, scooting it over until it was pressed up against Arizona's bed. She climbed into it, and smiled to herself when Arizona instantly grabbed her hand. She turned to face her, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes and leaning over to gently kiss her cheek before lying back down on her pillow.

"Go to sleep," she whispered. "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Morning, beautiful."

Amelia grinned cheekily as she strolled into the room, giggling when Arizona rolled her eyes at the greeting. The brunette leaned down to kiss her cheek, handing her a bagel and a fruit cup from the cafeteria.

"Good morning," the blonde replied, smiling back at her. Her grin quickly drooped into a slight pout when she noticed that the bagel was already half eaten.

"Really?" she teased the brunette, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Amelia shrugged. "I had an early surgery this morning. I was hungry. Didn't feel like waiting," she smirked.

Arizona shook her head, a smile still plastered on her face. She'd been in the hospital for a over a week now, spending most of each day in bed. Jo and Stephanie took turns wheeling her around the hospital twice a day, and, quite frankly, it was upsetting to her that _that_ was what she found herself looking forward to. Besides getting to see Amelia, of course.

The neurosurgeon made sure to take time out of each day to come and visit her. She'd bring her breakfast every morning, join her for lunch, and come see her at the end of the day, telling her stories of her patients and surgeries. Arizona missed it. Working, that is. It felt strange to be in the hospital 24/7, but as a patient, rather than a doctor.

"How'd it go?" Arizona asked. "The surgery, I mean."

Amelia sat down on the edge of the mattress, placing her hand on Arizona's leg and rubbing it through the blanket. The blonde felt her heart flutter at the gesture.

"It was good," the brunette told her. "Great, actually. I let Edwards take the lead."

Arizona smiled. "That's awesome! Congratulate her for me. Also, could you please tell her to start wheeling me around more? It gets super boring in here."

The brunette laughed. "Yeah, I'll be sure to mention that."

She ran her fingers through Arizona's hair, watching as the blonde sighed at the contact. She let her eyes drift down to her chest, eyeing the long vertical scar that was just peeking out from under her shirt. She reached down to gently stroke it with her fingertip, the mark prominent but smooth under her touch.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Arizona shrugged. "Better. Fine. I told Mer, I feel fine. When can I get out of here?"

The brunette sighed, giving her a sad smile. "Soon, I promise," she assured her. She groaned when she felt her pager buzz against her hip. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She leaned in to kiss Arizona's lips, her hand coming up to rest against her cheek.

"Love you," she told her, getting up to leave the room.

"Love you, too."

She groaned when Amelia was out of sight, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the bed. She hated this. She needed to get out of here. Immediately. Or she was certain she was going to lose it. She sat up when Meredith walked in, eyeing her as she made her way toward the bed.

"Hey, Mer?"

"Yes?"

"Can I leave," she asked, her voice dull, indicating her obvious frustration.

Meredith chuckled, examining her incision site. She carefully placed her stethoscope on Arizona's chest, listening intently for a moment before removing it, and then turned around to fill out her chart. She stayed silent for a while before turning back around to face the other woman.

"No difficulty breathing, right?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Let's see, heart sounds are normal... Incision site looks good, no swelling, no redness..."

She scanned the chart in her hand before looking up at Arizona.

"As a matter of fact," she started. "Yes."

Arizona met her eyes. "Huh?"

Meredith smiled. "Yes, you can leave. Everything looks good. And, I mean, you know how to take care of yourself. I don't need to tell you how. Plus, you have Amelia. So, yeah, I can discharge you later today."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she smiled, causing the other woman to laugh.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. Promise."

* * *

Arizona grinned excitedly when Amelia entered the room at the end of the day.

"Ready to go home?" the brunette asked.

"You have no idea."

"Come on."

Amelia secured Arizona's prosthetic and helped her out of the bed, circling her arm around her as the two made their way out of the hospital and into Amelia's car.

"I ordered pizza," Amelia announced as the two entered the house.

"Well that's not very heart-healthy," Arizona teased.

Amelia smirked, closing the door behind them and slipping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"There are vegetables on it," she reasoned. "That counts."

Arizona laughed, wrapping her own arms around the other woman and sighing contently.

"I've missed this," she said. "Being able to hug you."

"Me too," Amelia whispered. "You do stink a little, though."

She dodged the slap she received in response, giggling at Arizona's reaction.

"Well, excuse me for not getting to shower after heart surgery," the blonde mumbled in defense.

Amelia laughed and pulled the blonde back into her embrace, kissing her hair affectionately.

"Come on, then," she said. "Let's go take care of that."

She helped Arizona pull off her clothes, followed by her own, and guided her into the shower.

"Back to the shower head," she instructed. She knew Arizona was allowed to get the incision line wet, but was supposed to avoid having direct pressure on it.

"Yeah, yeah," Arizona rolled her eyes. She feigned annoyance, but secretly liked how protective the other woman was of her. It was sweet, the way Amelia helped her shampoo her hair, knowing that the blonde still had trouble lifting up her arms.

"No funny business, okay?" she teased, reaching around to wash the blonde's back. "You haven't been cleared for physical activity yet."

Arizona laughed. "Yeah, but I can do this," she whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. She felt the brunette smile into the kiss, returning it passionately. Amelia had missed this, being close to her. She missed the kissing, the touching.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, as if the other woman could disappear in an instant.

She didn't want to ever let go.


End file.
